Poor Unfortunate Souls
"Poor Unfortunate Souls" is a song from the Walt Disney Pictures animated film The Little Mermaid. Written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken and performed by Pat Carroll, it is sung to Ariel by Ursula. In a style that combines Broadway Theatre with Burlesque, Ursula uses it to seduce Ariel into trading her voice for the chance to temporarily become human and be with Eric. A short melodic reprise of the song is featured later in the original Disney movie being sung by Vanessa, Ursula's alter ego, voiced by Jodi Benson (as she had stolen Ariel's voice). The Original Movie Lyrics Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Yes) And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls interruption The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can! But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man! Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll! THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! "Poor Unfortunate Souls" is also noteworthy for Ursula's incantation at the end of the song actually being sung, rather than merely recited. Accompanied by Gothic organ music, the spell features words somewhat twisted from normal everyday words, only strung together extremely quickly: Beluga Sevrgua, come winds of the Caspian Sea Larynxes Glacydis Ad max Laryngitis la voce to me (Now Sing) Alternate/Extended Poor Unfortunate Souls Poor Unfortunate Souls underwent little changes from storyboard to the final cut. One segment in the beginning of the scene was cut out from the final film, when Ursula beckons Ariel to come in. She toys with her hair for a bit and then explains to Ariel how she's been banished for attempting to, "elevate" her station in life. Which Ariel claims, was attempting to overthrow her father. Then, there's another change that was made, in that an entire segment of the song was completely omitted from the final version of the scene which was meant to convince Ariel that going with Eric was the right thing, despite having to leave her family behind. Come on, I know you need a little magic And magic is my specialty du jour Don't just stand there looking sick Would I kid you? Play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore So I think you ought to take my little bargain Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal Sure, it's hard to leave your life But you could be a prince's wife Why don't you let me take that dream and make it real? At this point, the storyboarded version of the film cuts off to Ursula explaining her price to Ariel, however, there is another version that goes just a little further. It is Howard Ashman's demo version, which drastically lengthens Poor Unfortunate Souls length. Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Poor child! Poor fish! Aren't you glad you brought your problem To a lady you can trust? Won't you let me grant your wish? You poor unfortunate soul Poor sweet! Poor dear! Aren't you lucky that I'm ready with a potion and a plan? Aren't you glad you came and asked If I could help you? And I can When a mermaid comes to Ursula, she always gets her man You poor unfortunate soul! The Broadway Musical The original version of Poor Unfortunate Souls was left intact for the Broadway play, aside from the occasional ad libbed line from Sherie Rene Scott. URSULA I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic!) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them Yes I do! Now, it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls Dialogue URSULA You'll have your looks. . . your pretty face. . . and don't underestimate the power of body language! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad, but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath Go ahead and sign the scroll! Flotsam, Jetsam--now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll You poor unfortunate soul! Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. . . Larynxes, glaucitis, ad max laryngitis, la voce to me! Now, sing! Sing your voice over to me! ARIEL Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah... URSULA Sing and keep singing! ARIEL . . .ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah.... URSULA Now swim, swim, swim! Swim for your life, human child! Ha ha ha. . . Two versions of a full reprise of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" were written for the Broadway adaptation. The first version, used for the demo workshop and performed by Emily Skinner, contains lyrics implying that it is meant to be sung before Ursula transforms herself into Vanessa, with the spell incantation: :Mascara, tiara :Yea, winds of the tropics appear :Catharsis, lavorious :Et qua manicurus :mutato me here! The above demo reprise was scrapped when Ursula's temporary transformation into Vanessa was removed from the storyline of the Broadway show. It was replaced with a different reprise, sung by Ursula to King Triton to force him into taking Ariel's place in the agreement. Lyrics KING TRITON "Ursula!" URSULA "Brother darling! You're right on cue." KING TRITON "Give Ariel back to me!" URSULA "Not on your life!" It so happens that your daughter signed a contract, KING TRITON "No!" URSULA Even drew a little heart above the "i" Is it binding? Goodness, yes! Unbreakable, unless... KING TRITON "Unless?" URSULA "There is a little somethin' we could try." KING TRITON "Go on." URSULA Yes, Perhaps we can arrange a sort of tradeoff, KING TRITON "What?" URSULA Maybe swap your daughter's soul for, say, your own Sign the scroll and set her free Or else she comes with me To suffer through eternity alone... "The mute little hatchling, drowning in her own sorrow, with no voice left to cry out your name... Well? I'm waiting." KING TRITON "It's not my soul you're after-it's my power." URSULA "Which would you rather be?" "The King of the Sea... or a father to his little girl?" "Finally! The oceans belong to me!" And now you poor unfortunate soul! Time's up! You're through! Now the power of Poseidon Has been once again made whole All the magic of the trident And the shell in my control! And now dark shall reign forever Over ocean, sea and shoal! Now see for yourselves how banishment feels! You poor unfortunate soul! Jonas Brothers Cover The Jonas Brothers covered "Poor Unfortunate Souls" for The Little Mermaid two-disc special edition of the soundtrack, released on October 3, 2006 to correspond with the two-disc The Little Mermaid Platinum Edition DVD. The Special Edition Soundtrack includes a music video for the song, where the boys are singing around a public swimming pool. Although the song mostly stays true to the lyrics of the original, certain lines have been changed to prevent any reference to magic or gender. Also, the second verse and ending have been omitted. Instead, the song ends with a reprise of the chorus following the first verse. The song is also featured on Disney's On the Record along with "Part of Your World", "Under the Sea" and "Kiss the Girl" of songs from The Little Mermaid. A portion of the song is performed twice in the Walt Disney World Magic Kingdom Halloween-themed fireworks show HalloWishes during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Lyrics I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a change And I fortunately know a little secret It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them? Yes I do! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle prattle for? They're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn on ladies who withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man Poor unfortunate souls Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll Nick and Kevin, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll You poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to me crying "Will you help us, pretty please?" And I help them? Yes I do! Those poor unfortunate souls Other versions Trivia *Howard Ashman recorded a version of the song with himself in the role of Ursula, to send to Carroll to convince her to take the role, which it did. This version was released in the four-CD set The Music Behind the Magic. Carroll admits that she borrowed some of the inflections she used in the song from Ashman's performance, and that he had been delighted she had done so. *Carroll's original rendition of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" was included on a 1995 compilation CD of songs performed by or about various Disney villains called Rascal Songs. The CD was released as part of a four-disc Disney song series as a McDonald's promotional item. *During the song, Ursula pulls out a contract, laying out the terms of the deal. The movie spares a moment to glance over the words of the contract, but speeds from the top of the scroll to the bottom at fast speed. If one were to slow down the movie at this part, they would notice that the contract is made up of garbled words, and a hidden mickey can be seen as well. *The french translation is quite similar to the original. However, the literal translation of the name would be Pauvres âmes infortunées, ''but they have chosen to replace it by ''Pauvres âmes en perdition (more or less translatable by Poor souls in distress), which is a clever pun because en perdition ''can mean ''in distress, but also (talking about a ship) about to sink — ''which makes sense in an underwater story—, and ''âme en perdition ''can mean ''soul in perdition in a religious meaning, which also makes sense given that Ariel is about to conclude a faustian deal in that song. *Before this song was written, Ursula would sing a song called "Silence is Golden". The lyrics of this were partly reinjected into Poor unfortunate souls. '' *An episode of ''Once Upon a Time ("Poor Unfortunate Soul") is named after this song. *A song of Crazy ex-girlfriend is based on this song Gallery Insideurslair.jpg|Ariel goes inside Ursula's lair in these early storyboards. arigivesvoicestbd.jpg|The process of Ariel giving away her voice in these early storyboards. arigivesvoicestbd2.jpg|Ariel transforming into a human in these storyboards arigivesvoicestbd3.jpg|Ariel's friends get her to safety. Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Villains Tonight Category:Deleted songs